


𝕚𝕥 𝕒𝕤 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕤𝕔𝕖𝕟𝕖𝕤

by urisx



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisx/pseuds/urisx
Summary: the title says it all ^
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 33





	1. Richie ships Stenbrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And just get to the part where you admit your sexual feelings for one another-"
> 
> "WHOA-"
> 
> "YOU ARE WAY OFF BASE BUDDY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey feel like this is more reddie but i'm still gonna write it in stenbrough :p
> 
> (also i replaced richie with murray because i mean COME ON-)

The road is pretty quiet as Bill drives in the dead of night, a frustrated Stanley next to him. Richie and Alexei were in the back trying to explain where and how to open the gate.

"What's he sa-saying?" Bill glanced over his shoulder quickly before putting his eyes back on the road.

"He's showing me the location of the key to turn off the machine," Richie replies bluntly as Bill takes tiny glances back and forth Alexei continues to show off the map to Richie.

"Sorry, Keys, two keys."

"T-two-man rule." 

"Two-man rule?" Stanley pops in after not talking for almost the whole ride.

"Yeah, two m-men, two keys, like a nu-nuclear lunch-"

"But, uh, to retrieve the keys, there is a vault," Richie cuts in, translating Alexei's Russian directions.

"And to open the vault, you need to enter Planck's constant."

"Pl-planck's what?" Bill scrunches up his face.

"Planck's constant, it's a very famous number." 

"Alright, so we get the keys, and then we turn the machine off," Stanley states out loud.

"That's what he says." Richie shrugs and leans back into the car seat.

"Alright, well that shouldn't be too hard, we can do this." 

"Stanley, d-did you hear the p-part where he said the p-place was like an i-impenetrable fortress?" Bill glanced over to the boy seated next to him.

"Yeah, but there has to be a way in." 

"Yeah, there is, our m-military." 

"Who are coming." Stanley rolled his eyes, voice raising a little.

"Well, we d-don't know t-that anymore because y-you yelled at t-them like it w-was a parent t-teacher conference, and t-then you hung up o-on them, so we don't k-know what the hell is g-going on!" Bill turned to face Stanley. "Because now we're- wait, wait, w-what are we do? Oh! Wait, t-that's right! We're on our w-way to rescue are fr-friends from the big, bad Fourth of J-July celebration!" Bill raised his voice.

"You know what? If you can't handle this, then just turn around and drop me off first!" 

"What are you g-gonna do!?" Bill faced Stanley again. "You gonna walk back to Derry!?" 

"I will do anything if it gets me away from you!" Stanley spits.

"CHILDREN, CHILDREN, CHILDREN!" Richie yelled, firmly grabbing the attention of the bickering males.

"This interminable bickering was amusing at first, but it's getting very stale and we've still got a looooonnnng drive ahead of us," Richie shifts his gaze between both boys.

"So, why don't you two cut the horseshit and get to the part where you admit your sexual feelings for one another-"

"WHOA-" 

"YOU ARE WAY OFF BASE BUDDY!" Stanley practically screams.

"OH! SPARE ME! SPARE ME! SPARE ME!" Richie overpowers both of them.

"Yes, yes, he's a brute. I know. Probably reminds you of a bad relationship, and gosh, you'd really like a nice man to settle down with, but, admit it! You're reaaalllll curious to know what he's like in the sack." Richie spits in Stanley's face, the boy still processing the information before Richie switches over to Bill.

"And you, HAH! Well, you're just a big manbaby who'd rather act tough than show his true feelings, because the last time you opened up your heart, you got hurt! Owie." Richie started to shift gazes between both of the boys again.

"And now, rather the admit these feelings, you're dancing around one another with this mind-numbing and frankly boorish mating ritual. So, please, for my sake, either quit your bickering, or pullover, tear off those clothes, AND GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!" Richie shouts. Stanley and Bill don't even dare spare a glance at each other, both of there mouths wide open with shock.

Richie leans back against the car seat again with a deep sigh. "What was that?" Alexei askes in Russian. "I told them they should have sex," Richie replied, fixing his glasses. "They haven't had sex?" Alexei advances the conversation. Richie looked at him and replied with a simple, "No." Alexei held Richie's gaze before breaking into giggles, slowly followed by Richie.

Stanley mutters something under this breath as the two erupt in giggles.


	2. Losers movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, it's so funny that I want to spend romantic time with my boyfriend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave mike a little sister-

Richie sped up on his bike the closer he got to the star court mall, he pulled up and quickly slid off his bike.

"You're late," Mike said with crossed arms and clearly an unimpressed look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Richie parked his bike into the stands.

"Again." Mike sighed while Richie turned to face him. 

"We're gonna miss the opening." Ben looked at Richie.

"Yeah, if you guys keep whining about it, let's go-" Richie began to take off with the others following.

"If you guys keep whining about it, neh neh." Mike mocked Richie.

"Just please stop talking dude.." Richie pulled Mike into the mall.

"Let me guess," Mike pulled away from Richie. "You were busy-" Mike started making kissing noises.

"Oh yeah, reaaaalll mature Mike." You didn't need to look at Richie's face to tell he was rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Eddie! I wish we could make out forever and never hang out with any of our friends!"

"Mike stop." Beverly nudged him.

"Ben thinks it's funny!" Mike looked at the smiling boy.

"Cause it is." Ben smiles wider.

"Yeah, it's so funny that I want to spend romantic time with my boyfriend!"

"I'm spending romantic time with my girlfriend." Ben pulled Bev close with a smile.

They pushed past the crowd, each of them muttering something along the lines of, "Excuse me." "Sorry."

Richie ran ahead and pushed past a group of girls. "Watch it!" One yelled but he didn't pay any mind to it.

"Yeah watch it, nerds!" Mike's little sister yelled, her name was Erica.

"Isn't it past you're bedtime?"

"Isn't it time you die?" Erica's group of friends burst into laughter

"Pshyco!" 

"Butt-head!"

"Mallrat!"

"Fart-face!"

Beverly grabbed Mike by the arm. "Now that was mature!" She dragged him into Scoops Ahoy.

Richie sped walked in, proceeding to hit the counter bell rapidly.

"Hey dingus, you're children are here!" Stanley's voice was kind of a warning sign for Richie to stop hitting the bell.

Bill opened the window, "Again, s-seriously?"

Richie looked at him with an unimpressed pout as to say 'you knew this wasn't the last time' and hit the bell one last time.

Bill leads them into the back room and opens a secret door, he checks back and forth then lets the others out from behind him. "I-I swear if a-anyone hears about t-this-"

"We're dead!" The four yelled, walking father down the hall before Bill shut the door.

Richie peeped his head through the door, looking around to see if anyone was coming out of a movie. "All clear." He pushed the door open and began to speed walk again, Ben, Mike, and Bev following.

Richie pulled the door open to the theatre playing 'George A. Romeo's: Day Of The Dead'.

They pushed past strangers to get to four empty seats in the middle of the theatre.

Richie sat down followed by Ben, Bev, then Mike.

"See Mike, we made it!" Richie whisper yelled.

"Still missed previews-"

"Don't need it, Fart-face." Bev cracked a smile and Mike playfully rolled his eyes.

Ben opened his backpack and pulled out snacks for him and Richie, before handing the bag to Bev and Mike.


	3. Bichie reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How many children are you friends with?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Richie is not older but I didn't want to change the famous line.
> 
> and no the chapters are not connected
> 
> at first, when I wrote this I kept Bill as Steve like the last chapter but then I changed it to Richie.

"Have a nice day." Stanley handed the couple two ice creams with an exhausted look on his face.

"Thank you!" The woman replied before walking off, a boy with blue eyes and a red plaid shirt walked up to the counter.

"Hi!" The boy tapped his fingers on the counter.

"Hi." Stanley studied his face.

"I'm B-bill."

"I'mmmm Stanley." He gave him a small smile.

"Pl-pleasure to meet y-you. Uh, is he- he is h-here?" Bill looked behind him.

"Is who here?"

Richie kicks the door open, eyes lighting up as they land on Bill. "Denbrough!"

Bill smiles and points at him

"DENBROUGH!" Richie runs up to the front of the counter "He's back, he's back!"

"I'm back!" Bill smiled "You g-got the j-job!"

"I got the job!" Richie imitates a trumpet and approaches Bill.

They do a weird handshake and Stanley just watches in astonishment, they were both so dorky he wanted to laugh.

The two clam down and Stanley chimes in. "How many children are you friends with?"

Richie opens his mouth to reply but closes it and instead signals at Bill 'This is what I have to work with'.

-

"No, n-no. No way. H-hotter than Ph-phoebe Cates? N-no."

"Mm-hmmm, Brilliant, too." Richie looked genuinely happy to talk about his new boyfriend, Eddie is what Richie said his name was. 

"Wow. I-I mean, that's g-great man! Proud of y-you." Bill smiled "S-so do you really j-just get to eat a-as much of t-this as you w-want?" Bill askes, putting another spoon full in his mouth.

"Yeah, I mean sure. It's not really a good idea for me, though. Ya know, I gotta keep in shape for Eddie-"

"Yeah, and how's that working out for ya?" Stanley shouts with a smile.

"Ignore him-" 

"He s-seems cool..." Bill smiles to himself

"He's not- So, where are the other knuckleheads?" Richie leans back into the booth they were seated at.

"They d-ditched me yesterday." Bill frowned.

"No." Richie frowned aswell.

"M-my first day back!" Bill looked at Richie. "Can you believe t-that shit!"

"Wait, whoa- Seriously!?" Richie looked taken aback.

"I swear to g-god..." Bill frowned again, but then his frown disappeared as he looked Richie in his eyes.

"T-they're gonna regret it, t-though, b-big time, when they don't g-get in my glory." Bill smiled

"Glory? What glory?" Richie scrunches up his face.

Bill looked around, scooting closer to Richie. "So, last n-night, I uh.." Bill looks around again. 

"I i-intercepted a s-secret Russian c-communication-" Bill whispered

"What?"

"Uhhhh," Bill clicks his tongue. "I-I intercepted a s-secret Russian c-communication-"

"Just speak louder-"

"I INTERCEPTED A SECRET RUSSIAN COMMUNICATION!" Bill yelled, looking around and making eye contact with a shocked Stanley. He quickly looked away and blushed, embarrassed.

"Jeez- Shh! Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time.." Richie looked around.

"Wait, what does that mean?'

"It m-means, Richie, we could be h-heroes."

"True. A-American. Heroes." Bill looked Richie dead in the face.

"What's the catch?" Richie looked back at Bill.

"N-no catch, I just n-need your help." 

"With what?" 

Bill unzipped his bag and pulled out a tiny book. "Translation." He smiled.


	4. Reddie talk about there feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's just, I was jealous at first, and- and angry. And that's why I said all that stupid stuff. It's like, I wanted you, all to my self."

Richie slowly places a white cloth over the deep cut after putting the medicine on it, he groans and looks at Eddie.

"Did that hurt?" Richie checks Eddie's face for any sign of discomfort.

"Not bad.." Eddie replied in a soft tone.

Richie smiled. "You're gonna have an awesome scar, you'll look even more badass."

Eddie looks up. "Bitchin'"

"Yeah, bitchin'" 

They smile at each other and Eddie slowly looks away, before putting in any thought Richie speaks.

"Eds.."

Eddie looks up. "Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something. It's just, being broken up, it's been hard."

The radio at the end of the aisle crackled and both boys looked over before looking back at each other.

"And...I like that you and Bev are friends now!" Richie smiled. "It's just, I was jealous at first, and- and angry. And that's why I said all that stupid stuff. It's like, I wanted you, all to my self."

Eddie smirked a little, giving Richie an eyebrow raise.

"And now I realize how unfair that is, and selfish. And, like...I'm sorry." Richie looked at Eddie again.

"I just, like, I've never felt like this, you know, with anyone before..."

"And..." Richie chuckles at himself. "You know, they do say it makes you crazy." Richie smiles.

Eddie looks confused. "What...Makes you crazy?"

"You never- you never heard that term? You know, like the phrase, like.. 'blank makes you crazy,' like the word.." Richie shifts his gaze everywhere but Eddie.

"Girlfriends? We weren't girlfriends Richie-"

"No, no, no, no, not- not girlfriends!"

"Boyfriends." Eddie nods.

"No! No, no, not- not boyfriends either, it-it's like a feeling.."

"A feeling..?" Eddie scrunches up his face.

"Yeah, like something...Like, old people say it to each other sometimes.."

"Old people?"

"Yeah! What I want to say is- that I just- I know that I-"

The radio crackles again but much clear, it almost sounds like a voice, like Ben's voice...BEN!

"I-I repeat this is a code red!" The radio crackles

Richie rushes over to the radio. "Ben!?"

"Richie!?

"BEN!"

"RICHIE!"


	5. Stan knows nothing about relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's a piece of shit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanley knows nothing about relationships, enter Eddie.

Eddie managed to sneak out of the house with a skateboard he stole from the Denbrough's a few summers back. He wanted to learn, however, self-teaching was better and had a less likely chance of his mother finding out. He was pretty decent but there was one trick he hadn't mastered yet.

He tried again and the board slipped across the road, stopping at someone's feet. They pick it up, Eddie looked up and saw Stanley. He walked closer and handed Eddie the board.

"Hi.."

"Hi?"

"Can...we talk?"

-

"And- and then he said he missed me, and then he just hung up.." Stanley sighed.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "He's a piece of shit!"

"What?"

"Bill doesn't have jackshit to do today, and his nana obviously isn't sick! I guarantee you he and Richie are playing video games right now!"

"But, friends don't lie.." Stan said softly earning an eye roll from Eddie.

"Yeah well, boyfriends lie! All. The. Time."

-

"He k-knows I'm lying, h-he knows I'm l-lying!" Bill paced across the room.

"I don't even understand, why lie?" Richie sat up from his position on the couch.

"Mr. Uris, he- he threatened me-"

"Did he say he'd kill you?" Richie asked like that was a genuine goddamn question.

"W-what!? No!"

"So then what's the big deal!?" Richie throws his hands in the air.

"The b-big deal is that i-if I don't do w-what he says then h-he'll prevent m-me from seeing Stan! Like permanently! Y-you, don't understand R-Richie! He's c-crazy! He's l-lost his mind!"

"Hey guys, I'm almost set up here." Ben moved the pieces across the board.

"I had no c-choice Richie! I r-really had no choice!" Bill grips at his hair, stressed.

"I just wish you consulted me! Because the way you handled this, you're in deep shit!"

-

"You're going to stop calling him, you're going to ignore his calls. As far as you're concerned he doesn't exist!"

"Doesn't exist?"

"He treated you like garbage! You're gonna treat him like garbage, give him a taste of his own medicine." Stan nodded

"Oh, and if he doesn't fix this, if he doesn't explain himself, dump his ass."

-

Bill threw himself on the couch, yelling.

Richie sighs, "I'm not gonna lie, It's gonna be bad."

Bill yells again.

"But," Bill looks up to face Richie. "You can fix this. It's just one, little mistake. I've made hundreds! Eddie has dumped me five times! But what have I done? Huh? Have I despaired? No. I've marched back into battle and I've won him back every single fricking time." Richie stated with a smile on his face.

"H-how?"

"I'll show you" Richie smirked. "C'mon."

-

"C'mon." Eddie stood up from the bed and held out his hands.

"Where are we going?"

"To have some fun! There is more to life then stupid boys ya know." He smiled and ran out of his room.


	6. He said, "It's strawberry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His, Slurpee. He said It's strawberry."

Bill pulled up in Murray's driveway, or whatever you want to call it. He quickly got out of the car with a Burger King bag in his mouth and a 7/11 Slurpee.

He walked into the house, hut, hideout? Whatever it was. He placed the bag and drink on the table.

"Two whoppers, e-extra ketchup, large f-fry, and o-one extra-large Slurpee." He fell back on the couch. "B-burger King is nowhere n-near the 7/11 by t-the way."

"Never said it was," Richie smirked

"So, l-let's try this again, Bev."

"Alexei, the generators, what are they powering?"

"And tell him that w-we know it's not the s-star court mall, so h-he can stop selling u-us that crap." 

Richie begins to translate as Alexei takes a sip of his Slurpee, he almost instantly spits it out and shouts out something in Russian.

"What'd h-he say..." Bill looked Richie in the eyes.

"He says, 'It's strawberry'"

"I'm sorry?"

Richie points down to the drink on the table. "His, Slurpee. He says It's strawberry."

"So w-what?"

"Bill...He did ask for cherry." Bev said softly

"Well t-they didn't have cherry, t-they didn't have it-" Bill looked over at Bev and she just nodded in understanding as Bill tried to keep his cool. "And it doesn't m-matter because it all t-tastes the same, it's s-sugar on ice, you tell him t-that." Bill took an aggressive bite at his burger.

Richie rolls his eyes and sighs. "Tell him what?"

"You t-tell him that it all t-tastes, the GODDAMN SAME!"

Richie took a deep breath and turned to Alexei, translating what Bill had to say to him.

Alexei looked unimpressed and looked at Bill disapprovingly while replying in Russian.

Richie faces Bill again. "He respectfully disagrees, it's not the same at all and he would like cherry."

"Oh yeah? Y-you tell him, he c-can forget it."

Richie simply turns to Alexei and proceeds to translate once more.

Alexei and Bill made eye contact, Bill looking like he was betting on his life to keep clam. Alexei simply just turned back to the tv and replied.

"He says, No cherry, No deal." Richie made a flat face.

Bill sighed.


End file.
